


The One in the Shower

by HolyFuckingHell



Series: Cas's List [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Sex, Shower Sex, Showers, Smut, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell
Summary: Dean is in the shower, slightly frustrated so he calls Cas to help him.(Pretty straight forward shower sex)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Cas's List [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887445
Comments: 21
Kudos: 119





	The One in the Shower

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure I'm not the only one who is in physical pain after watching the new episodes. I'm not gonna spoil it, don't fear, but I am currently broken. Anyway, fanfiction makes it better, doesn't it? I've been reading insane amounts of fanfic, probably unhealthy amounts, dangerous amounts. Can you blame me though? It's nice if you think about it, that we all care so much about these two mega ass's enough to write and read about them? It's sweet! Sorry for going off there... enjoy and thanks for reading! <3

Dean sighs frustratedly then closes his eyes. He’s been debating on whether or not he should pray for Cas to come and decides he might as well. “Castiel, I need your help if you got a minute.”

Cas obviously hears it. Dean said if Cas had a minute and he  _ does _ have a minute. Dean’s voice sounded urgent, but isn’t he in the shower? Cas gets up and starts walking to the bathroom a bit confused. He doesn’t want to freak Dean out so he knocks on the door to give him a warning.

“Cas?” Dean calls. Cas can hear the water running. 

“Yes.”

“Perfect,” Dean says again as Cas walks in and leans against the sink. Dean pulls the curtain over and pokes his head out. “Great you’re here, I need your help.”

“Yes, with what? Did you forget a towel?” Cas looks over and sees one hanging but he doesn’t know if it’s  _ Dean’s _ towel. 

“No, I need you to finger me. Take off your clothes.” Dean smiles and goes back behind the curtain. 

“Are you being serious? Don’t be embarrassed if you need me to get you a towel.”

“I  _ am _ being serious.” Dean sticks his arm out holding a bottle of lube in his hand which is covered in water droplets.

Cas takes the bottle and notices that Dean grabbed the silicon-based lube this time which means he’s learning. “Alright then,” And he starts taking off his clothes. 

“I wanted to… you know… Do it myself…” Dean says, “But then I thought about the catalog and figured this was better. Also, I can’t reach like you can… That’s actually how I started thinking about shower sex…”

“I see,” Cas gets his tie undone then his shirt off.

“Yeah…” Dean hums, thinking about it in anticipation. “Are you getting naked?” Dean abruptly opens the curtain to look out and shuts it pretty quickly. “Just checking.”

“When you say ‘reach,’ do you mean-”

“Prostate, yes.” Dean rolls his eyes and mumbles to himself, “So unfair.”

“Very unfortunate.”

“But you’re gonna do it so it’s okay!” Dean says happily.

“You’re in a good mood,” Cas comments, finally undoing his belt. It takes him longer when he folds his clothes. 

“Hell yeah! Complicated shower sex, baby… I’m all about it. I want you to fuck me until there’s no more hot water left…”

“Then we may have a problem,” Cas smirks. 

Dean slides the curtain open again, peering at him. “Cas, you still aren’t undressed?” Dean shakes his head. “What’s the problem- oh shi-” Dean covers his mouth. “Cas, can you not get…” Dean does a few odd gestures and movements. “Can you not get…” Dean whispers, “Hard?”

Cas laughs, “No, that’s not it.”

“Oh, good, because I didn’t know what to say and I was probably gonna make it awkward and bad.” Dean closes the curtain again because it’s kinda cold on the other side. “What’s the problem then?”

“I wanted  _ you _ to fuck  _ me _ .”

Dean doesn’t say anything for a moment. “Rock paper scissors for it?”

“What?”

“Rock paper scissors! Winner gets fucked! It’s fair that way.”

“Dean,” Cas chuckles, “We don’t have to rock paper scissors for it,” Cas climbs into the shower finally and Dean smiles at him. “I don’t mind enough for that.”

“Well, I don’t care either! It’s win-win if you ask me! I like it both ways…” Dean puts his fist on his palm, ready to start. 

Cas rolls his eyes and joins Dean in being ready. “Alright. ‘Winner gets fucked.’” And less than three seconds later Cas picks rock and wins. “It appears that it’s me,” Cas smiles. 

Dean rolls his eyes and pulls Cas under the stream of water and kisses him. Cas rubs his hands smoothly down Dean’s wet body and can’t help but to smile, breaking the kiss evidently. “I was wondering if you maybe wanted to… wash my hair for me?” Dean raises an eyebrow.

“You have not yet washed your hair? What have you been doing?”

“I washed my  _ body _ … and you know I’ve been… like…”

“Fingering yourself?”

“Yes,” Dean huffs.

“Is getting their hair washed by someone else a reward the loser of the rock paper scissors contest should receive?”

“Would you be interested in a trade?”

“Perhaps,” One of Cas’s gliding hands finds Dean’s nipple and it’s almost needless to say that it stops there. “What are you willing to trade?”

“You wash my hair for me in exchange for a hand job… Deal?”

“I do love manual stimulation…” Cas contemplates.

“Yes, you do…”

“But I also love  _ oral _ stimulation…”

“Oh?”

“If you think that is a fair and honorable trade…” Cas smirks. 

“Definitely…” Dean kisses Cas again briefly. “Or, you know… I could do both?”

“Is that too much?” Cas asks with caution.

“I don’t think so.”

“Do you like it when I wash your hair  _ that much _ ?” 

“I  _ love _ it when you wash my hair…”

“I am getting a great deal with this trade.” Cas smiles. “I think it would be best if your jobs were not done to fruition.”

“Why?”

“I could enjoy the long build-up and maybe you could last longer than me when you finally do enter me…” 

“Love that you are planning this out,” Dean presses closer to Cas, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“I need to be prepared for you but I could use my grace that way you wouldn’t be doing too much.”

Dean smiles, “No.”

“No?”

“You can use grace if you want, but I am still going to finger you…”

“What will you be getting out of all this? It seems unfair…”

“Not unfair… It’s not unfair. I kinda like doing this for you if you haven’t noticed.”

“But  _ you _ wanted to get fingered today…” Cas adds. 

“And guess what? I’m still gonna wanna be fingered tomorrow! There will be other times. Let’s talk about this while you wash my hair!” Dean breaks them apart and passes the shampoo to Cas. 

“You love this,” Cas says.

Dean turns around. “I do,” Dean agrees. He likes having Cas’s fingers run through his hair. He hums, “It’s the most intimate thing we do.”

Cas chuckles. “Dean, we fornicate constantly.”

“What’s your point?” Dean closes his eyes when Cas gets the shampoo into his hair. 

“Isn’t  _ that _ the most intimate thing we do?” Cas laughs again. 

“No, it’s this,” Dean says surely.

“You eat ejaculate… Maybe it’s that?”   
“Nope, that’s just hot. It’s this, I’m telling you.”

“What about when you are behind me… and you wrap your arms around my stomach…” Cas lowers his voice and wraps his arms around Dean, “And you press up really close against me,” Cas pushes their bodies together, “and you… kiss right here,” Cas kisses Dean’s neck, “And your lips are warm… and soft…” Cas steps away and starts washing Dean’s hair again. His voice goes back to normal, “What about that?”

“Once again, my dear Cas, that’s just fucking hot…”

“This is the most intimate thing we do then…” Cas agrees. 

“Yup!”

“What defers actions to be either hot or intimate?” Cas asks for Dean’s theory. He likes to see how Dean thinks, it’s always interesting.

“If you would do it with a stranger, it’s  _ not  _ intimate.”

“You would have sex with a stranger?”

“Well obviously not anymore,” Dean says without skipping a beat, “But I used to, yeah.”

“You would consume a stranger’s come?”

“Gees, Cas, not when you say it like that!” Dean rolls his eyes. “I don’t mind swallowing… I’ve never… had sex with another guy, but I can definitely see myself doing that…” 

“Really?” Cas nods.

“Are you judging me?” Dean pauses, “Bitch?”

“What? No. Don’t call me bitch,” Cas smiles, “I was just surprised.”

“Ohh,” Dean glances down. “You’re not a bitch, sorry…”

Cas just smiles again, “So you  _ would not _ wash a stranger’s hair?”

“Nope.”

“And that’s what makes it intimate…”

“Right.”

Cas keeps scrubbing, running his fingers through Dean’s  _ very _ soapy hair. Longer than he needs to, because Dean likes it. Dean goes back to closing his eyes. “I know why you enjoy this so much… besides the fact that it is intimate…”

“Hm?” Dean hums.

“Your head is very sensitive. There are quite a bit of nerve endings there. Also, each hair follicle has a sensory neuron at its base that releases a chemical when it’s stimulated that of the same which is released during sex. It is very similar. Sex is just more intense. But that is why you like this so much. And also why you enjoy having your hair pulled when we fornicate.”

“Wow, Cas. I love when you talk dirty to me,” Dean smiles. He’s joking, but not really. Dean loves when Cas gets technical. He doesn’t know why.

“Okay,” Cas turns Dean around to face him. He puts his fingers delicately under Dean’s chin and tilts his head, “Look up.” Cas guides Dean under the stream of water and gets all the soap out of his hair. 

“I do like it when you pull my hair. You do it so perfectly,” Dean admits. 

“I’m glad you agree.”

Dean opens his eyes and looks at Cas. “Can you do something weird for me real quick?” Dean asks shyly.

“I suppose,” Cas answers. 

“Just like… put your whole body against mine…” Cas obliges instantly. He loves to touch Dean.  _ Loves it. _ Doesn’t need to be asked twice. 

“I enjoy this,” Cas mentions, “But why do you ask?”

“I want you to kinda like, kinda like… like rub against me.” 

“Rub?” Cas asks, moving against him.

“Yeah.”

“Grind?” Cas grinds his hips into Dean.

“Yeah.”

“Your body is so smooth,” Cas glides his hands around Dean’s body again. 

“We need to kiss again” Dean huffs, pushing his lips into Cas’s. Cas doesn’t know why Dean likes it so much when Cas grinds into him. When Cas asks why, all that Dean says is ‘because it feels really good.’ Cas agrees and just tries to move on. “Okay,” Dean mumbles through kisses. “Okay, okay,” He tries to stop Cas from grinding against him. He wanders his hand down between them and holds rather firmly around Cas’s dick. 

Cas was confused as to why Dean wanted him to stop until he did that. Cas makes a noise around their kissing to encourage Dean. Cas, of course, loves kissing Dean, but with that, Dean gets distracted. He really wants Dean to give him a handjob because he’s really good at it and it’s Cas’s favorite thing practically. It’s not to say that Dean’s handjobs are  _ bad _ when he does it and they kiss, but they are less consistent due to a slight attention deficit. 

Knowing that, Cas sneakily stops their kissing and starts kissing and sucking along Dean’s neck. At first, it distracts Dean even more, which Cas knew would happen, but then it makes Dean sort of separate because he can only handle that for so long. That’s why it’s fun for Cas to do it for a longer time when he has Dean pinned somewhere because he can’t move, he just has to take it, no matter how overwhelming it is. 

Not wanting to be  _ actually _ separated from Dean, Cas puts his hand on Dean’s shoulder. Dean started slow but then he sped up, now he’s moving slowly again. Dean is sure to pay lots of attention to the head of Cas’s dick, grazing it with his thumb each time he strokes. “Dean, you are amazing at this. You’re amazing at it!” Cas says, eyes closed. 

Dean smiles and kisses Cas briefly. Cas is a bit stunned, he didn’t see it coming and it was also so quick. Dean kneels in front of Cas, still jacking him off. “You have to stop with the compliments, Cas-”

“Wha-”

“And any sex talk, too.”

Cas looks Dean in the eyes, “You are serious,” He comments. 

“Yes.” Dean keeps stroking Cas.

“But you like-”

“Yeah, I fucking love it. That’s the problem. I know you remember that time I was sucking your dick and you were being all…  _ nice _ , and you touched me for like fifteen seconds and  _ blamo _ .”

“You have such a way with words, Dean,” Cas says sarcastically. “And it was closer to six seconds.”

“So… don’t do anything like that. I think I’ll hardly be able to handle your moans… But it’s a calculated risk, do it anyway.”

Cas chuckles. “Okay… Are you okay kneeling?”

Dean rolls his eyes and puts Cas’s dick in his mouth instead of answering his question. Of course he’s fine with kneeling. Cas hums delightfully. Dean prefers sucking Cas when he’s already wet, it makes it so much easier. Everything is slick and smooth and done for him, all he has to do is the fun part.

All he has to do is work his tongue and suck  _ hard.  _ Dean kinda moans around Cas’s dick so Cas moans too as a result. Dean breathes out and relaxes. He glides his hand up the back of Cas’s thigh and pulls his body toward him closer as he tries to go down farther on his cock. Cas moans, Dean chokes. “Dean, stop doing that, it’s bad for you.” Dean makes a face then pulls off of Cas’s dick. “We talked about this, Dean.”

“Cas,” Dean looks up, “I just wanna make you feel good, okay?”

“You do make me feel good! Why won’t you believe me?”

“Because I hear you moan! You  _ want me _ to go down farther.”

“Not if you choke!” Cas says sternly.

Dean rolls his eyes then puts Cas’s dick in his mouth again. Dean continues sucking, rather hard like before, but staying where he can. Cas hums and closes his eyes again. Dean wants so badly to touch himself right now but is waiting. He  _ really _ wants to last as long as Cas. He, for some reason, thinks he can do it this time. Dean starts thinking about it again and is still very impressed, no matter how many times he does it, that Cas can withstand Dean whole-heartedly sucking his dick. It’s mind-blowing. 

Dean starts bobbing his head a little more drastically which Cas becomes aware of, naturally, so he opens his eyes slightly and watches. Dean starts pulling Cas closer again which Cas studies carefully. As long as he doesn’t choke again, it should be fine. Dean moves slowly down instead of his normal fast pace and is pleasantly surprised when he doesn’t choke. 

Well, he doesn’t choke immediately. “Dean,” Cas grunts. “You are stubborn. Stand up,” Cas adds a half-smile after but he says it so seriously. 

Dean stands up slowly and Cas pulls their bodies close together and under the stream of water. If Cas let go, Dean would fall, that’s how unbalanced he is right now. Dean closes his eyes and tries to focus on anything  _ but _ their wet and  _ very _ hard dicks rubbing together. “I’m sorry,” Dean grunts. 

“I feel like you are not, as you do keep attempting.”

“Well, maybe it’ll change-”

“It won’t.”

“It might!”   
“I’m telling you, it won’t. You have a gag reflex for a reason, it’s not going to magically change one day, all on its own.” 

Dean exhales dramatically. “Fine,” He grunts and starts sinking back to his knees, holding onto Cas on the way down.

Cas stops him and pulls him back up. Dean still doesn’t quite have his feet under him. “What are you doing?”

“Uhh,” Dean sarcastically says, “Trying to finish giving you a blowjob? Duh.”

“Not ‘duh,’” Cas keeps him upright. “We’re done with that. You sort of have a responsibility now.”

Dean looks at him confused until Cas tries to hand him the bottle of lube which Dean had given to him earlier. Dean’s eyes flash with excitement. He wraps his arms around Cas and situates himself so he won’t fall then takes the bottle. “I’ve actually started looking forward to this because I didn’t know how much I wanted to fuck you before.”

“I’m glad that you want to, Dean,” Cas smiles. “But don’t forget that it’s been a while.”

“I’ll be careful, don’t worry.”

“Okay,” Cas kisses Dean and they both come out from under the water. As far as Dean knows, this is the only thing Cas gets kinda nervous about. Dean likes to think it’s because it’s one of the first things they did and that brings back some certain emotions. Things always feel weird when they are new. 

Cas turns around, pressing his chest against the wall of the shower and arching his back. He spreads his legs a little farther so Dean knows to go. Dean gets the cap open and squeezes a  _ lot _ of lube onto his fingers. He’s distracted, again, not shockingly. He’s captivated by Cas and how he moves and how beautiful he is, especially with the water running down him. “Fuck,” Dean mumbles and presses two fingers into Cas slowly. 

“Hmm,” Cas hums. Dean moves his fingers out then in slowly then starts feeling the walls roughly. “So this is gentle to you?” Cas grunts. 

“Sorry, I’ll…” Dean can’t stop staring, “I’ll go softer…”

“No, I like this. Keep going.” Cas pushes back on Dean’s fingers. Dean whimpers. “What’s wrong?” Cas says concerned. 

“Nothing. You’re perfect.”

“Dean-”

“You are, Cas,” Dean says so softly. He pulls his fingers out slowly only to push them back in quickly. Cas hums again. “Sorry.”

“For what?” Cas asks confused. 

“No need to get emotional in the shower, haha,” Dean forces a laugh to ease the tension. 

Cas wants to tell him that it’s perfectly fine but he knows Dean won’t have it. He wants to say don’t apologize but then he will just again. He could just tell him that he loves him. He wants to kiss him. “I wish we could face each other…”

“Yeah,” Dean chuckles “Shower sex is kinda hard,” Dean adds a third finger and Cas hums again. Dean shifts a little bit and apparently had the same idea because if Cas just turned his head a little bit they could kiss. 

Cas sees and smiles. “You’re cute, Dean.”

“I’m not cute, Cas,” Dean grumbles. “Can’t I be something else?”

“That’s up to you, isn’t it?” Cas presses their lips together. It’s an odd position for sure but it works for the most part. Dean gets distracted again and a bit carried away with Cas’s tongue that he is almost not moving his fingers at all.

Dean shifts again which is a mistake on his part. “Fuck!” It all happens so fast. He definitely lost his balance. That happened. So he must have slipped. But he didn’t hit the ground. Cas is holding him awkwardly like he just caught him. Then he’s helping stand him back up. Cas is leaning, back to the wall, laughing slightly. Dean is breathing pretty hard, letting his brain catch up. “How are you so quick? Did that seriously just happen?”

“Did I catch you? Yes. If that’s what you’re asking.”

“So fast though,” Dean looks him up and down, “and so strong.”

“Well I was not going to let you fall, so I have to be.”

“Sorry…” Dean mumbles. “Okay turn back around, I got this.”

“In a moment,” Cas nods. 

“Why? Are you okay?”

“Yes!” Cas nods urgently, “Absolutely. I’ll be fine in a moment.”

“Are you  _ not fine _ now?” Dean panics. “Oh fuck, your ass!” Dean shouts, realizing.

Cas makes a face at him but nods. “Well, when you were falling you sort of… did something and it hurt. I’m alright though.”

“Cas, oh fuck, Cas I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to-”

“I know! It’s alright, Dean. It was an accident, I know you didn’t purposely throw yourself to the ground,” Cas jokes and smirks in hopes that will make Dean feel better. 

It doesn’t. “I’m so sorry, Cas. I said I would be gentle and I wasn’t and then it was worse and I’m so sorry. I can’t believe I hurt you, I’m so sorry.”

Cas wants to tell him don’t apologize but that never works. “I forgive you, Dean.” Cas smiles. Dean looks so panicked right now. 

Dean looks up into Cas’s eyes. He has to remind himself that Cas is okay, he said he was gonna be fine. Dean hugs him. Tightly. And holds. “How did you not slip?” Dean mumbles softly. 

“I don’t slip,” Cas says, wrapping his arms around Dean. 

“What do you mean you don’t slip? How can you not slip?” 

“I’m an angel, Dean.” Cas grins but Dean can’t see it. 

“I’ve seen you fall before. You fall!” Dean exasperates. 

“But I don’t slip. Have you ever seen me slip?”

“No.”

Cas is fine now. Truth be told, he wasn’t even going to tell Dean that it kinda hurt because he didn’t want Dean to feel bad, especially since it wasn’t that big a deal, but Dean wanted to start again very soon, much sooner than Cas thought.”

Dean leans away and kisses Cas. “I’m sorry.”

“I said I forgive you.” 

“Okay…” 

“Uhm, Dean?” Cas says cautiously. Dean looks up. “I’m ready to go again if you still would like to.”

Yes, Dean still wants to. “Are you sure?” 

“Of course.”

“You still trust me?” Dean says disbelievingly.

“Of course.” 

“Okay…” Cas turns back around and leans into the wall. He spreads his legs and Dean presses two fingers in again. 

“Three,” Cas commands. 

“Alright, three.” Dean pushes in another finger. 

“Hmm…” Cas hums. Dean starts massaging the walls with his fingers again. “Deeper if you can…” Cas asks. 

“Yeah,” Dean agrees and pushes his fingers in farther. 

“Hmm,” Cas squeaks. “To your left…”

“What?” 

“Press your fingers angled in toward the left,” Cas instructs. Dean makes a confused face but then tries to aim his fingers to the left. “Ugh, you’re on it now.”

“I’m on it?” Dean says confused. “On what? Oh! You were guiding me to your prostate…”

“Yes,” Cas lowers one of his hands from the wall. Dean sees but doesn’t think anything of it. 

“I feel dumb.”

“You shouldn’t.”

“I’m super distracted today.”

“It happens.”

Dean continues working his fingers against Cas’s prostate. “Cas are you… jacking off right now?”

“Yes.”

Dean squeaks. “Awesome.”

“Dean, I suppose that you know I’m ready by now, correct?” Cas asks. 

“Well, usually…” Dean sighs. “I wasn’t sure this time because of what happened.”

“Oh, I see.” Cas huffs. “I am perfectly fine now. Nothing is wrong so you should proceed normally. You do not need to worry… or hold back. Please don’t hold back,” Cas says, sounding a little needy. 

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.” Cas lets out a soft moan. 

Dean keeps fingering Cas. “Are you gonna keep jacking off?”

“Do you want me to?” Cas asks curiously. 

“Yes…” Dean mumbles.

“Then yes.”

Dean slides his fingers out then looks around for the lube. He actually doesn’t remember at all what he did with it. He finally sees it and picks it up. He squeezes more out and puts it against Cas’s hole. Cas sighs happily and continues what he’s doing. Then Dean puts more lube around his dick. He was hard before and it only intensifies. “Fuck.” Dean always uses a ton of lube when they are in the shower for obvious reasons. 

“Whenever you are ready, Dean.” Cas hikes his knee up against the wall and arcs his back which makes him a little more  _ reachable.  _

Dean puts the head of his dick against Cas’s hole and barely presses in before pulling back out. Cas grunts, he doesn’t like to be teased but it’s too early to say anything yet. Dean presses in again, this time slowly all the way in. Dean moans. “You’re so warm and slick, holy hell, Cas.” 

He slides out slowly again. Dean holds onto Cas’s waist and drives in a bit faster making him gasp and Dean groan. “That feels good. Do it again,” Cas says. 

Dean does it again like Cas asked and Cas hums delightfully. Dean starts going steady but at a bit slower pace. 

Cas pushes his ass back on Dean. Dean grunts then chuckles. “So does that mean,” Dean swallows, “Does that mean you want more?”

“Hmm,” Cas hums, “Do I really need to answer that? It seems you already know…” 

Dean thrust in harder and watches the hand Cas has on the wall turn into a tight fist. Dean grins then closes his eyes to focus. Cas honestly feels so good, Dean doesn’t know why he thought he could outlast him. 

“Dean,” Cas grunts. Dean moans softly when he hears his name. “Are you close?” 

“Yeah…” Dean admits. Cas definitely knows that already. “And you’re not?” 

“Not exactly…” Cas says low. “But you would like to last longer, yes?” Cas’s hand on the wall drops but Dean doesn’t think anything of it. 

“Yes…” Dean says, confused as to why Cas is asking. First Dean hears Cas chuckle, which is odd. Next, Dean feels the previously very warm water turn  _ freezing cold _ . “Oh  _ fuck _ ,” Dean flinches away from the stream of water until he realizes that it quickly turned warm again. Cas’s hand returns back to the wall, back into a fist. “Cas you twisted mother fucker.”

“I don’t think I’m twisted…” Cas says seriously. 

“Well, you’re definitely a bastard.”

Cas chuckles again, “But that worked, right?” Dean grunts. “Dean, keep going!” Dean rolls his eyes and starts fucking Cas again. “Yes, that’s really good.”

“I can’t believe you literally hit me with-” Dean grunts, “With cold fucking water.”

“You said you wanted to last, Dean.” 

“You’re a weird dude.” Cas pushes back on Dean again. “Okay! Okay…” Dean focuses on his pace again which Cas wants to be fast and hard but all Dean can maintain is hard. “Are you still…” Dean can’t get the words out. 

“Still what?” Cas asks. 

“Jacking off,” Dean grunts. 

“Yes I am,” Cas says smugly. Dean mouths the word ‘how’ and is pretty impressed that Cas has the stamina for all of this. “If you would like me to stop then I will.”

“No!” Dean says quickly. “I wanna win.” Dean knows that if he  _ does  _ have a chance, this is how.

“Win?” Cas grunts. “You’re not going to win...” Cas huffs. Fuck.  _ Fuck _ , shouldn’ta said that. Dean should  _ not _ have said that. Cas is competitive. “...slut.”

“Hah!” Dean whines. 

“Yeah,” Cas pushes back on Dean, “You know what you are.”

“Fuck.”

“Dean, sex isn’t a game you can win…” Cas chuckles. “That being said, I’m going to win…” 

“Fuck,” Dean grunts, pulling Cas tighter to him roughly, making him come off the wall for a second. “Cas,” Dean whines. “You’re right.”

“What am I right about?” Cas questions. 

“You’re gonna win…” Dean pants. 

“Yes, but not yet…” Cas says hopefully. “I’m going to win a bit later…”

“You might win-” Dean grunts, “now…”

Cas lets out a low groan from deep in his throat, “You may still have a chance at winning if you go faster.” Dean whines and goes barely faster. Enough for Cas to notice, but with that being said, Cas notices everything. Cas moans softly, “That feels good,” He encourages, “But you can go faster than that, Dean.”

“I can’t,” Dean exhales out like a sob, “I really,  _ really _ can’t.”

“You can!” Cas closes his eyes. “I know you can, Dean. Just try…” He arches his back delightfully.

Dean whines again. He knows he can try, but if he does it won’t last much longer. Cas  _ has _ to know that. “Okay…” Dean sobs and closes his eyes tight. 

“Oh,” Cas groans, pleasantly surprised. Cas thought when he sped up it would be single-digit seconds until Dean’s climax but he was wrong.  _ Which is good! _ It’s good that he’s wrong. “Dean, mmm,” Cas hums. 

“Fuck, Cas!” Dean says for a last time. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay, you can ejaculate, it’s fine…” Cas says and nods. Dean comes. Cas is close though. He needs more, but not much more. Dean pulls out of him and Cas can hear him panting. Cas just needs to jack off a little more and he’ll be good! He starts to lower his knee when Dean shoves three fingers in his ass rather aggressively. “Oh, yes…” Cas groans, “There we go…” He pulls his knee back up. How nice of Dean to keep going for him. Dean just wants him to feel good. Dean licks the sensitive spot of Cas’s neck sloppily then kisses it a bunch. “Ha! Oh-ho kay…” Dean is serious. Cas might just come naturally after all. 

Dean rubs his free hand up from Cas’s lower stomach to his collar bone slowly, “You’re such a pretty angel…” Dean whispers in his ear then he goes back to kissing his neck. Or maybe a better word would be abusing it. 

Cas heard Dean says ‘angel’ and he was done. “Mmh… Dean…” Cas whines as he comes. Dean keeps fucking his fingers into Cas’s ass until he’s finished. Cas drags his hand down the wall slowly, and puts his foot down slowly, and turns around slowly. Dean smiles at Cas then kisses him. 

After a moment, Dean pulls away, “How come you don’t shower with me every time? Like it’s something that’s expected… like sleeping with me.” Dean giggles, “Well, laying next to me while  _ I _ sleep…”

“You once told me showers were your alone time…”

“Dude, that was so long ago. That was before the bunker when I slept next to Sam every night and you would walk into the bathroom while I was showering to talk about hunting stuff…”

“You told me not to come in anymore.”

“That was then…” Dean rolls his eyes, “This is now. Now is different.”

Cas pulls Dean into him and rubs his hands all around his body. “In the past, I didn’t know what made your showers long,” Cas smiles, “I would need to talk to you and I thought it was normal.”

“You thought it was normal?” Dean says disbelievingly. 

“Yes.”

“Did you ever do it to Sam?” Dean questions. 

“No,” Cas answers. Dean makes a face like he’s made a point so Cas speaks up again, “But you and I had a different bond so it was different.”

“Okay, Cas.”

“‘Okay, Cas?’ Do you disagree?”

“No,” Dean chuckles, “I was just saying okay!” Cas nods and puts his hand on Dean’s chest. Dean suddenly feels very warm there. “What are you doing?” It’s like the warm tingling feeling is spreading.

“I’m… putting my hand on your chest,” Cas says obviously. 

“What else are you doing? I can feel something, what is that? What are you doing?”

“I’m not… doing anything…” Cas confesses. 

“Yeah right! Why do I feel…” Dean doesn’t know how to explain it. “Are you really not doing anything?”

“I am truthfully just putting my hand on your chest,” Cas promises. 

“Oh,” Dean looks down. Cas brings his hand away. “Well, now I’m confused.”

“I’m sure you will figure it out.” Cas already knows. “I think it’s time we get out of the shower,” Cas says. “Oh no, wait.”

“What?”

“I only saw one towel. I didn’t think about it before I got in.”

“Oh!” Dean says, sounding relaxed, “There are some under the sink!”

“Oh, good,” Cas nods, stepping out. “When did this start happening?” 

“When I got tired of forgetting my towel.”

“Clever.”

“Thank you.” Dean starts drying off too, “I knew you only loved me for my brain…” Dean jokes.

Cas plays along which Dean wasn’t expecting. “Don’t be ridiculous,” Cas smiles, “It’s your body.”

“Oh, of course. Shoulda known.” Dean laughs and Cas smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing Dean when he's in a good mood because I basically just make him goofy. I know he's goofy, we just don't see it as often. Anyway~
> 
> Comment if you want! I love hearing from y'all! But as much as I would love to talk about the new episodes please don't be specific about the details so we don't spoil it for anyone!! You can definitely tell me how you're feeling about it though, if you want... Okay, thank you!


End file.
